Living With Vampires
by ArticShadow
Summary: Originally posted on Quibblo.
1. Just Not My Day

I eyed the house, it was a large mansion with a huge driveway, green grass with some nicely cut bushes and trees. And well organized flowers, both in a pot and in the ground

The house had windows with a nice trim, pillars, and archways. And with the sun slowly starting to set, it made it look more pretty... more memorizing... more easier to break into and take whatever food I can find or anything that will fetch high on the Black Market.

_Boy, I would love to live in a house like this... NO! Come on Lacey, keep your eyes on the prizes and keep your head in the game... after all this is a rather dangerous game you're playing... like playing with fire._

I took a deep breath and ran quietly up to the door. I used my lock pick kit to pick the door. The door swung open, I could tell it was just installed because it opened without a sound. I didn't hear anything that would tell me there was a person in here.

I quickly found the kitchen, it was large and had a lot of open space. The fridge was stocked and so was the pantry. I quickly shoved anything I could find in my bag... well stuff the people who live here wouldn't miss. After that I walked around the house for anything that I could sell.

I didn't find anything until I came across an art room. Some of the art wasn't done yet, some was, and some looked really old. I came across a couple pieces of really old art work, some looked like it came from a couple hundred years ago! I quickly snagged that and started to put it in my bag.

"You know it's not polite to steal." A male voice said with a light British voice said. I froze in my tracks, I'd never been caught before so I didn't know what to do. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, he has short brown hair with hazel brown eyes. He was really tall and dressed nicely.

"How old are you?" He was just staring at me with intense focus.

"19, as of a week ago. Why?"

"Nothing. Why are you here?" His face went back to anger like he suddenly remembered I was an intruder in his home.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'll put everything back... just please don't hurt me." He grabbed me and my bag and he forced me to walk to the living room where he made me sit down. Soon after another guy walked in and joined the guy that caught me. He has curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. He was dress casually.

Then some other guy and a girl walked in obviously uninvited, but they looked like they knew each other. He had light blue eyes and dark brown hair that hangs just over his ears, and is styled in disarray. Was wearing darker clothing: black boots, dark jeans, a black shirt button up shirt and a leather jacket. The girl had brown eyes, blond hair that was sticking out in the back, and a Sheriff uniform on.

_Oh shît, shît, SHÎT!_

"Damon what do you want?" The guy who found me asked, obviously frustrated.

"I came to ask a question, but this is more interesting." The guy 'Damon' said, staring at me.

"Who have we here?" The Sheriff asked.

"She broke in and was trying to steal some stuff." The one who caught me explained, she looked at me like a really pissed off parent, she then looked back over at the other guy.

"What stuff?" She asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"Mostly just food and a couple pieces of Klaus's art work, I'm going to guess she was going to pawn them off." He said and pointed to the other guy, his words caused me to snort a little.

"And what are you laughing about, love?" The one with the more British in his accent asked. They all walked to me and stood around me.

"Well I was going to sell it on the Black Market, the paintings are really old, like really, really, old circa mid 1500's. Some really, really famous artist or whatever painted it. On the Black Market they can fetch over one hundred thousand dollars in cash, a pawn shop only a little over a hundred because they're cheap and dumb." They all looked shocked, especially the who called me 'love', I think he's the one called 'Klaus'.

"I like you," He said with a huge grin on his face.

"First how about you go put everything back where you found it, someone should go with her and we can go from there." The guy who found me said.

"That's a good idea, I'll go with her." The Sheriff said and grabbed my right arm. I jumped up from shock of the pain that ran through me arm. I struggled from the pain, she put a tighter grip on my arm and that caused more pain. I quickly took off my red and striped sweatshirt. When my right sleeve came off so did her grip.

"What is wrong with you?!" The Sheriff yelled at me, I started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, but my arm hurts when people touch it." I said though my tears.

"What happened to your arm?" The Sheriff went from authority figure to a mother in a matter of seconds. I looked at my right arm, it was all red from the presser, the four large red gashes were white and swollen. There was purple, blue, green, and black bruises around it; and it stung when it was touched or if I moved it.

"I was attacked by some animal... or _something_ in the woods."

"Come on we're going to get that fixed." She grabbed me and started to walk me to the door.

"No! It's fine, it doesn't need stitches or anything... no... no doctors... no doctors." I looked up, it was just the Sheriff and the one who caught me were the only ones in the room, Klaus and Damon were gone.

"Don't worry, Mystic Fall's doctors are nice." She said, I turned around to hide my tears, to hide my fear, and to hide my pain. All the pain was coming from my arm and my hunger, with everything going on it felt impossible to move... Stand... Talk... And even cry.

Then a large pain run through my stomach and sides, I hunched over clenching my sides. I cried in pain which soon became low whimpers. I started to stumble backward and the guy caught me by my underarms. I could feel my body start to go limp and my eyes started to roll backward, I was enclosed by black.

3rd Person POV:  
After Lacey collapsed backward into Elijah's arms, she lost all consciousness. Elijah looked at Liz with a worrisome look on his face, she also didn't know what to make of what was going on.

"Does she have a heart beat?"

"Yes, but it weak."

"Can you rush her to the hospital?" He nodded and picked her up. The world rushed around him as he sped through the woods. After a few minutes he arrived at the hospital, before he stepped out of the woods he started running at an athletic human speed. He ran in just as Dr. Fell was walking by, he quickly pretended to be out of breath for he didn't think she knew that he was a vampire.

"Dr. Fell... Dr. Fell," He called a couple times, she turned around and saw Lacey. She called some paramedics who were welling by a gurney. Elijah placed her on and they quickly walked into a spare room, she started to hook up an IV and hook her up to the life support. She checked her heart, Elijah could hear her heart beat, it was weaker than before.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"Not to sure about the scratches on her arm, but she got a little worked up then collapsed in pain before she lost consciousness."

"Ok, I'm going to sedate her for surgery for her arm then we'll go from there." She started to inject the anesthetic into her veins and put a mask over her face. The other nurses started to remove her jewelry and footwear.

"Why are you going to sedate her if she's unconsciousness?"

"The anesthesia will keep her from becoming consciousness and help to minimize any pain."

"Dr. Fell," One of the nurses called, Elijah and Meredith both looked around. Lacey was in her undergarments, her other possessions in a bag.

They both gasped and Meredith put her hands over her mouth and felt her stomach felt as though it was in knots. They were both shocked at the sight of her very skinny body. Her ribs were sticking out too much, her hips stuck out awkwardly, and her arms and leg bones showed. Her neck and shoulder bones were sunken in.

"How..." Meredith was at a lost for words, she looked over at Elijah and he couldn't form words.

"Doctor, we have to take her for emergency surgery now." She nodded and they took her to the surgical room. Meredith was too distracted by her skinny form she didn't realize a nurse put a hospital gown over her.

After she washed her her hands and got ready, Meredith went right to work. First they cleaned out the wound, getting out all pus, the bad blood. After they were done getting that out, they cleaned the wound again and applied a flat but very hot plate against the wound. After that Meredith went right to stitching the gashes, last she wrapped gauze around it.

They brought her back to the room they had her in before. The nurse removed the mask, she replaced it with a mask that supplied oxygen to Lacey. She made sure everything was hooked up properly and that she was getting the medicine that Lacey needed.

"How is she? Sorry, I had to stop at the station to clock out and gather my things." The Sheriff ran in Lacey's room, flushed.

"She's... fine I think, Dr. Fell cleaned out her wound and a stitched it." Elijah said.

"Do they know how she collapsed?"

Meredith walked in just at the right moment. "She's starving, it's as simple as that. Now I'm not sure if she's starving herself or if it's some other cause."

"Wait? What?" Liz asked confused.

"She has a very skinny body. Her ribs stick out too much, her belly sinks in, her hips stick out awkwardly, and her arms and leg bones showed. Her neck and shoulder bones are sunken in." Elijah explained, Liz felt her heart drop and her eyes got wider from him explaining it.

"Here, I took a few pictures to study and see where she needs to gain weight." Meredith opened the file, Liz grabbed it and slowly flipped through them. She had tears run down her face when she reached the end.

"I feel like this is my fault, I was right in front of her most of the time, I should have been able to see something was wrong." Liz buried her face in her hands, Elijah wrapped his arms around her.

"You could have never guessed anything was wrong with her." He said in her ear while he had her braced in a hug, Meredith was just about to leave when Lacey began to stir.

Meredith took out her small flashlight from a pocket inside of her lab coat. She held Lacey's eyelids open and shined it in and out. Her pupils got bigger and smaller as the light shined in and out. Next she checked Lacey's heartbeat and blood pressure, she wrote it all down on the clipboard hooked at the bottom of the bed.

"Her vitals are coming back quickly and soon she'll be able to eat. Her pupils are reacting as should to light, her heart beat is regaining strength, but she'll need to get food in her to raise her blood pressure and blood sugar." Lacey passed out again after the doctor stopped talking, no one really noticed.

Soon Stefan and Damon walked in, Stefan was still laughing from the news that this small human girl was able to break in without a sound into the home of the Originals. He was also worried about her passing out and the attack in the woods, which no one could figure out if it was truly an animal attack or something else. But in her state she wasn't able to fight it off... Whatever it was.

Damon, unlike Stefan, wasn't impressed he thought it was stupid that she tried to break in and he thought it was stupid that they were trying to save her, it wasn't worth the time. Elijah could tell Damon was pissed and he took Liz out of the room, while passing he shot Damon a scornful look.

"Damon do you think you can give her some of your blood to help her? I didn't want to ask with the others in the room, I didn't want to tell them the truth but she's waking." Meredith asked with a hopeless look on her face.

"No! We can't take any chances on her becoming a vampire like with what happened to Elena." Stefan almost barked at her, he looked over at Damon he was closing the blinds and the door.

"Yes! She's not going to last much longer in this state, she's too skinny and weak, pretty soon her body is going to start to shut down." The poor doctor started to plead with him, she felt sick for dealing with the vampires.

"Don't worry Stefan what happened to Elena is not going to happen to her," Damon didn't want history to repeat itself and they all didn't want a new vampire on there hands. Stefan just left the room and let the door slam harshly.

Damon pulled up the sleeve from his leather jacket and bit down in his wrist, Meredith already removed the mask from Lacey's face and opened her mouth. Damon used it fingers and nails to pinch at his veins and allow the blood the flow in her mouth.

Without any warning Lacey shot up and spat out the blood, to her it felt like acid on her tongue and it burned her throat like it.

"God, what is that stuff?! And what do I have to do to get a dâmn large plate of food?!" Lacey's sweet nature was gone.


	2. Displacement

Still 3rd Person POV  
Lacey kept coughing up the vampire blood, she still had some in her mouth. After she got it out of her mouth she looked up at Elijah, Liz, and Stefan. Her lips curled into a snarl, exposing her teeth like an animal. Her fists clenched at her sided and eyes full of hate.

"What the hêll was that?" She screamed, Meredith walked over to her and tried to calm her down. Damon was quickly wiping off the blood from his wrist on his black pants. Lacey saw this.

She shot up. "YOU! You feed me your disgusting blood! And for what?" Meredith tried to calm her down again.

"Boys get out, go home. Liz do the same I don't want you to be here right now." Meredith said.

"Why not?" Damon asked in a spiteful voice.

"Because I said so! Now get out!" They all left without question. Lacey had calmed down a little, Meredith quickly left and got a other doctor to take care of Lacey.

Normal POV:  
A doctor walked in, the doctor had light brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes.

"Meredith said you're not being good, is that true? We can't give you food unless you're good." I growled at him, he calmly walked over to me and tried to put the mask back over my face.

I refused.  
I fought.  
I battled.  
And, finally, I started to plea.  
I lost.

I sat in the hospital bed upright and had my arms crossed. The over sized hospital gown and socks itched at my skin uncomfortably. The bandage around my arm felt to tight and the stitches underneath felt prickly like thorns in my skin. The _mask_ was a little foggy from the smelly oxygen and my air, the wrap thing around my head holding the mask in place was pinching in my skull and was annoyingly light.

"I can take the mask off you if you comply to a few tests."

"No, I'd rather have this on me." I snarled through the mask.

"Well you don't really have a choice." The doctor said, he made a hand movement to two male nurses.

They both grabbed me by each arm and gently put me in a wheelchair and followed the doctor, who was wheeling around the IV thing and oxygen tank. The brought me to a scale of some sort and made me stand on it, I weighed 45 pounds. Then they measured my arms, legs, waist, breast size, and hips. Last they listened to my heart, tested my eyes, hearing, etc, and checked my breathing and beats per minute. They brought me back to my room and sat me back down.

"We can take the large mask off, but we have to keep this on to aid you in breathing." The doctor said, he took off the mask and put some thing near my nose then left.

Later a nurse came back with a giant plate of food. There was three large pieces of meat with gravy, a large scoop of mashed potatoes with gravy next to the meat, bowl of mixed veggies, a salad, soup, apple, and a cup of soda.

I sat up and dug into the the hot food first. I ate all the meat, potatoes, and mixed veggies. Then started eating the soup, it was a little cold but it was better than what I'm use to; last the salad which was too salty and was really big and had a ton high calorie food and a lot of dressing. Finally I finished the last few sips of watered down Coke.

After I finished I pushed the tray away to the foot of the bed and lied down. I looked down at my stomach and it had a small bump. I smiled and got all happy, it was the first time in a long time that I had a stomach bump. The nurse came back in and quickly picked up the tray of dishes. Then the doctor came in and he looked extremely happy.

"So I hear you ate all your food, correct?"

"Yeah, kinda tasted funny though... But it's... Never mind."

"It's hospital food, it's not meant to be a five star meal. What do you mean?"

"Well I was homeless for the last five years, I didn't exactly get good meals... So it was better than nothing."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's nothing." I said coldly.

"Just to inform you we're upping your calorie intake to get you to gain weight." He then left, I curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

Hours later I woke up. I stretched out my arms and back as best as I could with what little space I had. I looked around and realized I was in a different room, this one was dark gray, had a small desk with a lamp and chair in the left corner, the bed was in the right corner. There was a door, like the ones in mental hospitals, in a perfect line with the window between the bed and desk. I the back right hand corner there was a video camera.

"Good you're up. Here, these are the inpatient hospital blues. First take this and then put these on." She threw some clothes on the bed, then handed me a small plastic cup with four different types of pills. I threw the pills in my mouth and took a long drink of water. They went down forcefully.

"Good, now put those on." She went for the door.

"Wait! I think I have a right to know what I just took."

"Three were weight gain pills and the fourth was a anti anxiety pill." Before I could say anything more she left. The bright yellow light with the cage over it was sacking a little.

_Am I in a mental hospital? Why? Why, did they move me? What was the reason?_ I sat on my bed and curled up in a ball.

Elijah's POV  
After Meredith hurried us out, we stood in the waiting room waiting word from her.

"How is she?" I asked when she came out with a clipboard in hand.

"Well I gave her to another doctor to take care of, considering she wouldn't trust me and let me get near her. This is the results from her tests." She handed me the clipboard. I carefully studied the contents.

_Weight: 45 lbs_  
_Chest size: 15in around_  
_Waist: 14in around_  
_Hips: 16in around_  
_Calf: 5in around_  
_Thigh: 6in around_  
_Upper arm: 5.5in around_  
_BPM: 39 beats_  
_Eyes and hearing are good_  
_Breathing is a little fast_

"What's her survival chance?" I asked, shocked at the results.

"With proper weight gain, it is possible. But I want to know how she knew we were feeding her vampire blood. She was still out cold." She had a distraught look in her eyes.

"I've been wondering the same thing, only another vampire, hybrid, or werewolf know that. She's not a vampire no daylight ring and she wouldn't be in here and same goes for hybrids. Is it at all possible that she _could_ be a werewolf?"

"It could be, theirs aggression. That's a sign right?" She asked.

"Yes it is a sign, she looks to be about fifteen and that's right around the time they'd be showing signs." I flipped through the rest of the pages on the clipboard.

"What are some other signs?" She asked.

"Loyalty to other werewolves, yellow eyes, sharpened teeth almost like fangs. All this goes for night when its a full moon out." I told her, the girl was super skinny and didn't have a whole lot of fat or muscle on her.

"Right, we have video surveillance access in the mental hospital she's staying at a three miles outside of Mystic Falls. We can check on full moon nights."

"Good. We don't want her to hurt herself or anyone else… It wouldn't be good if she exposed herself. Is there any possible way we can get her out?"

"Right. Legally, no. If _you_ tried to break her out, then they're might be a statewide search and we don't need people poking around here."

"Well we _have_ to get her out, she can't stay in there. She'll get out of control and possibly kill someone." I said and handed her the clipboard.

"True, but-" She started to argue.

"No! Don't try to argue with me." I half spun around on my heals and angrily left. Once outside I jumped into the car I was borrowing from Klaus, he had some nice one that I could never remember the name of. It was black, of course leave it Nicklaus to pick something _other_ than black and a nice interior.

I started to drive out of the parking lot when I got a call from Meredith.

"Look I'm sorry, I overreacted a little and… Just come back you have to see this." Her voice sounded panied.

"Ok, I'll be right there," I said and snapped my phone shut and put it back in the pocket of my suit jacket. I turned around and parked in my original spot. I rushed inside and found Meredith at the door. She hurried me into her office and we sat down in front of the computer.

"Just watch," She pulled up and typed in her password to access a live video feed.

_It was of the young werewolf, her black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin made her look more like a vampire._ _She was fighting so hard against the male nurses. They were trying to force her to drink something, a thick green liquid_ _that she was absolutely refusing._

_"No! Let me go! I won't drink that! Let. Me. Go. You ásshóles!" She growled, she_ _had her teeth bared and hands clenched into fists._

_"Sweetheart, just calm down and relax. It'll all be over soon." This only made her even_ _more angry. The nurses were holding her down two had her arms_ _held down, each had one arm._ _One had his arms wrapped around the top half of her torso._ _One was trying to force her mouth open and pour a thick green liquid._

_She fought, but_ they _won and got the entire liquid poured down her throat._ _When they left, she was mad and started to kick the door, she then just started to go off on everything._ _Punching and kicking everything around her. She started to throw the stuff on the desk, including the desk and chair itself._ _But with the desk she just angrily pushed it around and kicked and punched around.__Her knuckles started to get all bloody._

"What was that stuff they forced her to drink?" I asked, Meredith went to her computer and looked up some stuff. I felt angry that they would do something like that to her when she didn't want it,_she_ didn't want that awful looking liquid in her. How was she suppose to know what they had put in the drink. It looked like the drink tasted bitter and she looked like she was about to throw up.

"It was a weight gain drink, they're giving her different things to force her to gain weight… Like to help the food she's eating."

"Will rapid weight gain hurt her or make her sick?" I asked confused.

"It could, we're just going to go ahead with it and keep an eye on her, if she starts to throw up or get sick, then we'll do something else."

"Like she is now?" I jammed my thumb to the screen.

_The young werewolf was hunched over the thick mesh metal trash can with a thick plastic cover.__She had her arms wrapped over what stomach she had and had her face shoved in the trash can.__Her hair was fallen over her hair and created some sort of thin black curtain._

_She was violently throwing up and she almost sounded like she was going to pass out or be_ more_sick. After she stopped throwing up, she lied on the cold concrete floor wrapped up in a ball and slightly moaning._ _Her eyes looked sad and tired, she also looked like she was just done with a lot of stuff._

"Yeah… Like that…" Meredith pulled up an new email message. She quickly emailed the staff at the mental hospital. After she was done with that, she spun around in her chair and looked up at me.

"You should stay the night, it's a full moon night and you know the signs better than I do. Can you please do that for me?" She asked me, her eyes were sad and didn't have a whole lot of hope.

"Yes, I can. I think that'll be important and also to make sure she doesn't accidentally trigger the curse." She nodded and I could see a sliver of hope arrives in her eyes.

"Thank you. I've written down the password and such to the live feed, keys to the door and everything in my office are on the hook by the door. Now I have to get going, I _need_ to try to sleep tonight." She stood up and grabbed her coat, she put it on and then grabbed all her papers and put them by the computer.

"Right, go… Just please be sure to lock everything I don't need anyone to walk in. Don't want anyone snooping around where they don't belong." I said and sat in her seat.

"Thanks, these are the papers about her… For now she's just a Jane Doe until we know her real name. There is also numbers for the hospital in the folder and everything else you might need. If you _really_ need something email them or call me." She walked to the door and kinda jiggled the keys so I knew which ones.

"Thank you Meredith, now go get a good night sleep." She smiled, shut off the lights, and left. I got up and closes all the blinds and made sure the doors were locked from the inside. I sat down and focused on the computer monitor.

_The nurses wheeled the young werewolf into her room. She was hunched over with her head in between her knees, she looked like she was getting more pale._ _Her breathing was labored and she looked as though on the brink of death._

_The nurse helped her to her bed, she snuggled under the covers and the nurse left._ _The young werewolf couldn't sleep though, she lied on her bed with her arm over her eyes._ _The young wolf breathed heavily and then started to cry a little._

_But it was short lived, the door to her room opened and in walked in a male nurse, he shut the door._ _He was tallish, with deep liquid blue eyes, and short brown hair in a nurses hat._ _You could tell in his eyes that he wasn't in his right mind._ _That he was compelled._

_"Ugh! What do you want now?! I can't move much any more and I don't want to any more tests you ásshóles."_ _She said, and sat up as much as she could._ _The nurse just walked in and picked up her room and made everything neat again._

_The doctor then looked over at the young wolf._ _He walked over and pushed her, then picked her up and threw her on the floor._ _She screamed in pain, her bones were too brittle to handle the fall but the power of the full moon made her bones not break._ _Her eyes went from grey to bright vivid, glowing, yellow._

"Oh, no. This is not good." I mumbled and leaned forward. I quickly pulled up the email like Meredith did earlier and quickly typed an email to the hospital. Telling them to get into her room and get the nurse out. After that I went back to the monitor.

_The nurse had the young wolf by her neck against the wall. She was angrily clawing at his arms._ _It looked like her nails were slowly turning into claws and her teeth were most definitely shaping, and her eyes were still a burning yellow._ _She then angrily punched him, he went down._ _For a weak girl, he went down easily._ _The young wolf jumped on top on him and wrapped her hands around his neck._

_She was now driven by anger._

_She pressed down on his throat, the nurse was struggling for breath but still punching her and pulling at her hair._ _He also was scratching at her skin and trying to break her bones._ _But after a few more seconds, the nurse took his last breath._

"This is not good." I said, then finally someone on the other side picked up. But it was too late.


	3. Crazy

_The young werewolf stood up and started to back away from the dead male nurse._ _One hand was on her chest and the other was on her stomach, she was breathing heavily. Then she screamed loudly and painfully._ _She kept screaming until she passed out._ _Before she passed out I could see her teeth, nails, and eyes go back to normal._

"Yes, we're sending someone in now. Sir, can you tell me exactly what happened?" The woman on the other side of the line said.

"The male nurse came in and it looked like he was just cleaning up her room, which he did… But after that he started to hound on her, beating her, and what looked like suffocating her. Then she started to fight back and in doing she accidentally killed him. But I do believe it was a matter of life or death for her."

"Do you have any ideas as to why the nurse acted like this?" She asked. _I can think of one._ I thought.

"No, I haven't the slightest idea." I lied.

"Ok, thanks. We'll figure something out, we still do have to call the police." She said before she hung up. I looked back to the monitor.

_The young werewolf was now on her bed not passed out on the floor, but awake and full of hate and a smidgen of fear. The young werewolf wasn't sitting or lying down on her bed but she was standing in the corner screaming at the doctors and security guards._ _They were trying to get her into a wheelchair, but she was refusing and things were getting violent._ _The young werewolf had hot tears running down her face and spit coming out of her mouth with every scream and yell._

_The guards made their move on her, grabbing her by her arms and yanked her off the bed._ _Her head whipped back at the force of being yanked off her feet._ _One guard grabbed her by her ankles and the one who yanked her down held her by her underarms._ _They strapped her by her wrists too the wheelchair and same with her ankles._ _After that they put a neon green paper band around her left wrist. In big sharp, black letters it read: "THREAT"_ _Last the nurse stuck a needle in her arm, the clear liquid went into her veins._ _She was effected by it right away and dropped her head down. In a sedative induced sleep._

I closed out of the feed and closed out of everything on the computer, then I logged off and shut it down. I collected everything or locked it away, I walked out the door and locked it behind me. I rushed to my car out front, I blasted the heat once I started it up.

_Don't worry young werewolf, I'm not leaving you in there._

I rushed out of the Mystic Hospital parking lot and used the directions I got from the computer to help me guide my way to the Hillside Mental Hospital. The drive took over half an hour and it felt longer, way longer. When I was there I parked the car and angrily walked in the hospital with the file in my hand. Once inside I walked up to the front desk and slammed the file on the desk.

"Give me this girl, NOW!" I yelled at the lady, she calmly looked up at me and then opened the file.

"Sir, you're not allowed to request people like that." She gave me the file. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Give me this girl, now! No questions asked." I compelled, she took the file back and told me to follow her.

The back was dimly light, doors to other rooms lined both sides of the hallways. The small windows had bars them, but they had some sort of shade over them. The red numbers under the small door window barley showed and looked as though they were being peeled off. The odds were on the right and evens on the left.

_40… 41… 42… 43… 44… 45… 46… 47… 48… 49..._ We stopped right there, she called a nurse and told him what was going on. He looked suspicious but by the way he was acting, but she was higher on the ladder. He opened the door for her and I heard a scream again.

"Calm down sweetheart." The nurse said, she didn't.

"HEY SHUT UP!"

"YEAH, WHY WON'T SHE PIPE DOWN!"

"BETTER GET THAT BÎTCH TO PIPE THE FÜÇK DOWN!"

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

"WE'RE GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON TOMORROW!"

Those were just a handful of the rude comments made by cell ally mates. The doctors gave me a bag full of her clothes and discharge papers. I quickly signed them using the wall as a flat surface. I shoved her file in the bag and walked in. Her eyes widened and she screamed even louder.

_Wow, she had a nice pair of lungs on her. The sedatives must not have had a long effect on her._

Normal POV:  
He grabbed me and dragged me down the hall and out the door. When we got outside he threw me over his shoulder and rushed to his car. He put me in the front seat and quickly got in and speed out. I was wrapped in a ball and was crying, talking to myself… Well mostly myself.

"No, you can't tell me what to do. This is going to be fine, they're… Going to help. No they're not, shut up!" The voices in my head kept telling me they were going to kill me and that they were going to hurt me for what I did.

The outside world was flying by us, trees, light posts, and other cars were going past us in blurs. The lights from other cars blurred into one, looking like a shooting star or comment with a bright tail leading behind it.

_He's going to kill you, slowly and painfully. You're going to die. You're going to die. You're going to die._ Said the voice.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed and kicked the dashboard as hard as I could. It dented.

"What is wrong?!" He screamed at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I screamed and slapped his hand away. He put it back on the steering wheel, clenching it hard. I watched his knuckles go white.

"What's your name?" He asked.

_He's going to kill you._ The evil voice in my head said over and over again. I told it to shut up

"Look-" He put the car into park after he pulled it into a long familiar driveway. "-We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help, you killed someone right? One of the male nurses? Afterwards you felt really strange right?"

"Yes… No he's not going to hurt me… Just shut up!" I screamed at the voiced in my head telling me to run.

"What did you feel like?"

"I felt as though something that was borrowed in me was trying to come out… And it hurt… A lot." I stammered, I wasn't able to get it out to the guards because I felt threatened by them… With this guy I feel safe and know he's not going to hurt me. That if anyone tried to hurt me, he'd kill them.

_Answer me dàmñ it! Answer me bîtch! Answer me! Answer me! Answer me!_ The malevolent voice in my head screamed at me.

"You know you're a werewolf, right?" My jaw dropped.

_HA! This âsshôle thinks you, of all people, could be a werewolf! Werewolves don't exist! You're too weak to be one!_ I listened to the malevolent voice insulting me. I just sat there staring at the dent I made on the dashboard. I watched him get out and grab the bag of my clothes and papers, he shoved it under his arm. He walked around the front of the car and came over to my side. He opened the door and got down to my level.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go inside." He held out his hand. I ran my fingers over the red button to the seat belt buckle, the plastic felt warm under my fingers and the giant word 'PUSH' felt rigid like a crack in the pavement. I pushed it and the seat belt buckle was released with a _click_.

I took his hand and got out of the car. The light of the full moon was strong and you could see our shadows. The lights on the driveway weren't on, nor were the car lights on anymore. So that did say a lot about the moon. He put his arm around my back and lead me up to the door, he unlocked it and we walked in.

_For onese those dàmñ voices were quiet. They weren't yelling at me, they weren't putting me down, and they weren't telling me to run._ I thought, very relieved.

_Ha, think again bîtch! We're still here and not going anywhere, we can't leave… We'll never leave. You're now going to die… This will be interesting..._ Like always I told the voice to shut up and to fúçk off.

We walked to a familiar living room and sat down on the sofa. He put the bag of clothes on the coffee table and grabbed the thick black blanket off the back of the sofa, he wrapped it around me. I only wrapped it tighter myself.

"Who are you talking too?" He asked.

_Don't tell him its us, he won't believe you. He'll try to break up our beautiful relationship._

"No one… It's no one but myself."

_Good girl._

"I asked earlier: What's your name?"

_Give him a fake name._

"Lacey… Lacey Green. What's yours?"

_You dumb bîtch. Did you even hear me… Of course you did. Why would you give him your real name?! You dumb âss._

He smiled, the kind of warm smile a trusted friend or father would give you.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson." I smiled back, the smile was followed by a large exaggerated yawn and I stretched my arms. Elijah watched me closely observing my skinny arms and body.

"You tired?" He asked after I put down my arms. I nodded not feeling like verbally answering.

"Follow me… I'll show you where you'll be staying for now." He stood up, quickly removed my file from the bag and started walking to what I think is the back of the house.

We walked into the room, my bag was lying on the full sized bed. The thick white sheets looked extremely fluffy as did the pillows. The polished floor boards reflected the off white walls. There was a large window with a little seating area and thin white curtains over the windows, the moonlight showed through them easily and cast over the bed.

On both sides of the bed was a simple night stand, they both had laps on them and the night stand on the left hand side had a clock on it. Straight across from my bed was a flat screen TV sitting on top of my black dresser. On the left was a door, Elijah said that lead into a huge closet. Behind the bedroom door was another door and that lead into a bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" He asked and put the bag from the hospital on the the bed next to the other one.

"Yeah…" I stressed, the last time I had a shower was… Well I don't really remember when I last had a proper shower.

"Here, the water is very easy to turn on and there is soap and shampoo under the sink." He handed me a towel and showed me into the bathroom.

"Wait…? Why does a vampire have a bathroom?" I asked, he froze.

"How did you know that?" I smirked.

"I smelled the blood when we walked in and I on smell it on you." He smiled.

"You surely are a strange one. Werewolves that have triggered the curse this early can't sniff out the vampires. We have a bathroom for guests, human friends, and _we_ too need to shower." He laughed at the end and I smiled.

"Here I'll be right back," He sped out of the room then came back in a few seconds, in his hand he had a yellow box of plastic wrap.

"Here I need to cover that, Dr. Fell said not to get it wet." I slid my arm out of the sleeve of the metal hospital clothing and held it out. He took a long strip and wrapped it around my arm. Then took two more and did the same.

After Elijah left I quickly grabbed the soap and shampoo out from under the sink where he told me, the towel was on top of the counter. I stripped off the clothes they gave me in the mental hospital, and I stepped in.

Elijah was right the water settings were easy to figure out and I set the water on hot and let it run over me. The water made me feel calm and I could feel the stress washing off me. I grabbed the soap and poured a little into my hand. It felt slimy on my palm and only felt stranger as I rubbed my hands together. I rubbed the white soap suds over my feet and legs. Then used the hot water to wash it off.

It felt a little strange to be _clean_. I haven't had a shower in so long that I gotten used to being dirty.

I repeated the process with my body, then did the same with my hair with the shampoo. The thick white shampoo got all in my hair and I rubbed it as hard as I could trying to clean every meter.

After I washed it out of my hair I made sure I was free of soap suds, turned the water off and stepped out. I quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around my body feeling affected by the cold air.

I went back to "my" room and dried off. I noticed a pile of clothes with a note attached. It was a pair of light pink pajama bottoms with red stripes going down them and a thick white tank top with Snoopy on it. Also there was a pair thick red socks with white and black polka dots, of plain white underwear and a bra.

_Lacey,_

_I had a friend pick this up for you._ _We didn't know what you like so she just went with what was going to be warm._ _She's going to wash all your clothes, I would do it but that would be an invasion of your privacy._ _I'll take the clothes you got from the mental hospital and dispose of them, I figured you wouldn't want those awful things anyway._

_I have to go out and take care of a few things, my friend- the one that got you the clothes- is down stairs in the living room._ _She'll be watching you if you need anything, but we both think you should just get some sleep, it's late._

_-Elijah_

I quickly got into the clothes, after I took off the plastic wrap, and climbed under the clean sheets. I stole a quick glance at the clock, the green metallic lights read 2:50 am. I didn't realize it was that late. Because I was clean and the sheets were clean I felt peaceful and extremely tired, I closed my eyes feeling totally safe. I soon fell into a deep slumber.

But the voiced in my head were objecting.


	4. Road Trip

I woke up to the sunlight gleaming through the thin white curtains. I sat up and stretched, I felt calm, collected, composed, and just about every synonym you can think of for relaxed. At least for now, until the Voices started to talk. I looked over at the clock, the green metallic lights read 12:35 pm. _Wow didn't realize I was asleep for so long. Felt good though._

I got up and quietly went down to the living room, this girl she had an light olive complexion, she had smooth, long, straight dark brown hair, and she looked tall. She was in a forest green top, blue jeans, and sneakers. She heard me approach.

"Hey, I'm Elena, Elijah asked me to watch you. How are you feeling? How's your arm?" She asked, she smelled of vampire.

"It's fine," I snarled, not wanting to play nice.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah…" I started to mouth off. She looked aggravated and I saw her eyes go from me to someone else.

"Elijah," She acknowledged and she looked like she was scared for some reason. He came up from behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lacey be nice, she's here to help." I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. I sat down and lied my head on the armrest, I was still a little tired. I could hear Elijah and that girl talking, I somehow could hear their conversation.

"Just give her time, she's still adjusting. Remember how you were when you first turned." Elijah muttered softly.

"I know, but she's a little rude. She's… Untamed so to speak. Besides she's a _werewolf_ and I'm a_vampire."_

"But she's never been in a controlled environment, she's been homeless for a long time. And on top of that she triggered the wolf curse just last night. She'll come around."

"Why are you protecting her so much? I've never seen you take this much interest in a werewolf like this…"

"Because I can, I want to help her and make sure she's safe." He sounded hostile.

"Fine… I'm going back to school. Bye." She bit back and left. Elijah came over to me and leaned down by the armrest.

"She's a vampire, you didn't tell me she was a vampire." I snarled.

"Why don't you trust vampires? I'm a vampire and you trust me." He started to run his hand through my hair.

"Because of that one that tried to give me his blood." I looked up at him.

"That's just one vampire, we only did that to try to help you. You were almost dying and that was the only way we knew that could help you. Elena is a really nice person and just want's to help, I want to help and I'm a vampire."

"But you're different." I told him.

"I know, but don't untrust ever vampire you come across. Next time she's here I want you to say sorry."

_Don't apologize to that bîtch. You were just protecting yourself. She's a vampire and thus the enemy._ Great, the voice is back.

"Ok…" I forced out trying to ignore the voice again.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know… What do you have?"

"I can get you anything. What do you like?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, I'll just get you cereal. Elena brought some over for you." He stood up and I watched him go into the kitchen. I sat there and replayed the events of the past few nights in my head.

_I killed someone… I killed someone… I killed someone… I killed someone…_ I thought over and over again. I started to shake and tears ran down my face. The voices in my head attacked me over and over again.

The malevolent one scared me.

The harsh one shamed me.

The mean one brought me up only to crush me.

The discouraging one put me into a corner of fear.

Elijah came running back out to me. He put a plate of eggs on the coffee table and wrapped his hands around me. He shhed in my ear and rubbed my back.

"Calm down, Lacey, calm down. Shh. What's wrong?" He tried to calm me down.

"I did something terrible. I can't explain… I'm going crazy. There's something following me… It's hurting me. I can hear it in my sleep… help me, help me, help me. Please help me."

"Ok, come on lets go. I'm taking you to see someone."

"Who?" I asked and pulled out of his grip.

"Someone, go get dressed and then eat." He told me, I nodded and went into the back room I was staying in.

I changed out of the Snoopy pajamas and changed. I put on a new pair of underwear and a proper bra. Then slid into my dark blue jeans, a simple Black Veil Brides t shirt. I don't listen to the band but I stole the shirt. I get a lot of compliments on it so as some point I want to listen to them. I slid into a pair of two inch heel boots that lace up in front. I put on my thin elastic, rainbow colored wrist bands, two rings, and earrings. I stole all of them when I broke into a house for food. I picked up a few luxury items along the way too.

I walked out and quickly sarfed down the eggs Elijah made me. After that I put the dishes in the sink then waited for him. He walked out of some other room in the back and was in casual clothing.

"So where are we going?" I asked again when he came down.

"You'll see when you get there." He stood over me and smirked.

"Oh stop being such a tease…" I laughed, I pushed him out of the way and we started walking out to his truck. I got in and noticed the dent I made last night, the small dent had scratches around it.

"Sorry I ruined your dash…" I sighed and put in my seat belt. I remembered everything from the voices last night that lead me to kick the dashboard as so.

"It's fine, just tell me this… Who were you talking to?

_Don't tell him! Don't tell him! Don't tell him!_ The voice said.

_Yes, don't tell him. And if you do you dumbâss. You've already told him your real name and if_ _you tell him anything else he will kill you… We'll kill you._ The other voice said in my mind.

"Uh… No one… It's no one..." I told him a few tears ran down my face.

"You can tell me… It's fine nothing will happen to you I promise." While keeping his eyes on the road he stroked my face.

"No I can't or else I'll…" I couldn't form the words.

_Good! Don't tell him you dumb little shît!_

"Or else what?"

_Don't teeelll hiim!_ One of the voiced teased.

_We will kill you! He'll kill you!_ The other taunted.

_He'll kill you because he'll think you're crazy._

"Nothing, I can't tell you… I just. Never mind, enough, and please don't ask anymore questions." I said so sure of myself. I was trying to put on an act to make sure he didn't ask any more questions.

"Ok… I won't ask anymore questions." He said then mumbled something under his breath. "But you do you know you can trust me." He tried to reassure, in someway it did.

_Good girl, you didn't tell him about us._

_We all know he would try to break up our beautiful relationship._

"You want to know who I'm talking to?" I asked eyes deadlocked on the dent in the dash. I was tired of this and I wanted it to stop.

"Yes," he replied.

_No don't tell him!_

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_You can't tell him, you're not allowed._

"It's not _someone_ or _something..._ There is no physical person I'm talking to, but rather voices in my head." I said the last part quickly and then tensed up for the next part.

_You dumb bîtch._

"Huh, how long has it been like this?"

"I guess since… I was… sixteen. Which is around the time I showed 'signs of a werewolf' if that possible."

"It's possible and usually around sixteen is when you show signs of being a werewolf. First it's unable to control anger, just anger in general, yellow-gold eyes on full moons, and new strength mostly on full moons. Sometimes some show signs earlier and sometimes later."

"Yeah… Oh well, just the way things are. So where are we going?" I asked again, this time with esuseastum.

"To New Orleans, it should be about a three day drive."

"What? We didn't even bring any clothes?" I almost started to panic. He laughed at me for panicing.

"Don't worry, look in the back." I turned around and there was my bag and one for him.

"Oh sorry." I said with an embarrassed smile.

The trip took roughly about four and a half days each day was unique and interesting. It took longer than thought because of bumper to bumper traffic and the huge storm that hit us.

The half part of the trip was the day we just talked and listened to music. He asked about the voices in my head and I told him, despite _them_ telling me not to. We stopped at a restaurant to eat a small lunch and dinner in between. Then stopped in an abandoned parking lot and slept for the rest of the night.

The first full day of the trip was pretty much like the half part. But this time he didn't ask me about the voices in my head or my past or how I lasted in the hospital or the jail. Instead he told me about his past. He told me about how he became a vampire and after asking me my favorite time periods, he told me about those. This time we stayed in a hotel and I slept better than when we stayed in the car.

The second full day was all about me. I told him everything from when I was little and till now. How I ended up in a hospital for a whole year and how I managed to stay in prison for about a month. I explained my reasons of being abandoned when I was little and how no one would take care of me. I told him how I lived on the streets and survived for all those years. I even explained how the Black Market worked, doing all that unscaved, and even how I broke into his house without being noticed. This time we had no choice but to stay in a parking garage to sleep.

The third day was nothing but the traffic, Elijah was pretty pissed because according to him we had about a day and the traffic was going to make the trip longer. We listened to music and I slept. I casually had to squeeze a blood bag into a travel coffee mug so he could drink it without being noticed or raising a red flag. After we got through the traffic the rain hit, according to the news we listened too on the radio it was hurricane like winds. For that we went into a hotel and slept to wait for the storm to pass. It stopped after about the later half of the day and stayed the night. The free breakfast in the morning was just an added bonus.

The fourth day was the final track to New Orleans. When we go there it was early into the evening. When we arrived everyone was out in wacky clothing and partying. They some were in masks and some weren't. There were tables with "fortune tellers" and people who would put on an act to make a living. The lights going from house to house were all lit and it looked like a bunch of twinkling lights. Everyone was smiling and laughing, some were by themselves and looked perfectly happy and some were in large groups.

"Wow! This place is so… wow." I was as a complete lost for words.

"I knew you would like it," he smiled and kept laughing at my esuseastum and excitement.

"So why are we here again? You never told me the first time I asked, or is this just random?" I asked.

"We're going to see a friend, I told her about you and she was very interested." I felt a little betrayed that he would tell someone about me, but I knew, or was figuring out, that he did everything with a purpose.

We parked the car and walked to a small shop. The shop was small and charming, it had potions and herbs in it, along with gimmicks and toys.

The girl Elijah greeted was a beautiful young woman in who looked in her mid 20's. She had a light complexion with dark brown eyes and hair to match. Her hair was smooth and straight, at the tips looked lighter brown. She has a slim figure, but not like me. She has a visible tattoo; on her right shoulder that looked like tiki masks. She had on black eye-makeup to match her dark eyes and eyebrows. She was wearing a long pendant necklace and a number of bracelets, large earrings and was wearing a dark red tank top. She was accompanied by jeans and boots.

"Hey, Elijah! How've you been?" She ran up to him and they hugged.

"I've been doing good, thank you. How about you?"

"Just fine, who's this? Is this the girl you told me about?" She looked over at me.

"Yes, she is," Elijah answered.

"Hey I'm Lacey," I waved and smiled.

"Sophie, please to meet you." She gave me a smile and I think was laughing at bit about me bouncing up and down.

"Are you ok?" Elijah asked, he was smiling at me, but also looked consered.

"I want to go out to explore, I've never been here before!" I explained.

"Let her go, I want to talk to you alone anyhow." I smiled and looked over to Elijah.

"Go, be back in about two hours and be careful. I don't know how many vampires are crawling around."

"Yay! Thanks!" I reached up and hugged him then left.

Everyone welcomed me with open arms, a few people gave me some free food, I assumed they were shocked by my skinny state. Some bought me drinks, I tried to get my hands on a beer, but they said no. For a bunch of people who like to party they sure did take care of the younger residents. After a while I walked around by myself taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. I took a break and sat down on a bench sipping my bottle of Coke.

Once my two hours were up I started heading back to the small shop, I was half following my own sent and half of Elijah's sent. When I was a few yards from the shop two sets of hands came out of the alleyway and grabbed me. I screamed but they shoved a cloth over my mouth. The cloth was wet with a vile liquid, it burned my mouth and lungs.

"Lights out little wolf," one of the voiced said. I felt a sharp sting hit the side of my head, before everything went black.


End file.
